


My Love, My Life

by amethystkrystal, cobaltmoony



Series: Baby Love [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Baby Fic, Fluff, Illustrated, Kid Fic, M/M, Retired Super Soldiers, Steve and Bucky adopt a baby girl, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystkrystal/pseuds/amethystkrystal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltmoony/pseuds/cobaltmoony
Summary: Their daughter was six months old when Steve got called in for a mission and Bucky was left alone with her for the first time.





	My Love, My Life

Their daughter was six months old when Steve got called in for a mission and Bucky was left alone with her for the first time.

He'd watched her on his own for short periods before, whenever Steve went out to run errands or meet up with Sam and Natasha. But never more than a couples hours at a time. And certainly never overnight.

Steve was _supposed_ to be retired. After the Avengers undid Thanos's decimation, Steve had bestowed the star-spangled shield to Sam, and he and Bucky moved into a modest brownstone on one of the few blocks in Brooklyn that hadn't fallen victim to gentrification.

"Are you sure about this?" Bucky had whispered their first night in the new house, as they laid curled together in bed.

"This is the most important thing," Steve had replied, taking both of Bucky's hands -- vibranium and flesh -- into his own, twining their fingers together. "I've lost you enough times to know it now; nothing ever comes before this."

And that had been that. Steve was retired.

Except that Skrulls had infiltrated the Avengers Facility, and those damned things had the ability to impersonate anyone from the nighttime janitor to Nick Fury himself. The fact that Steve had been living away from the facility in retirement made him the only person Tony could trust with this.

So he'd gone, leaving Bucky alone with their infant daughter.

Lucille Margaret Barnes-Rogers had been in their life for months now, but Bucky had yet to stop being amazed that he was a _father_. Back before the war, when he first realized that Steve was it for him, he'd resigned himself to never having a family. And even being with Steve again in the twenty-first century, where two fellas adopting a baby of their own was a commonplace thing, it hadn't crossed his mind that something like that could be in the cards for two old super-soldiers.

Until the Bartons had invited them for Christmas and Bucky saw the longing written all over Steve's face when he watched Clint and his family. He hadn't known yet how he felt about having a family -- it hadn't been an option for him and Steve back in their day and the idea of someone letting the Winter Soldier have a baby seemed laughable.

But, clearly, it was something Steve wanted, and Bucky had never been one to deny Steve anything.

Bucky woke early the first morning after Steve left for the upstate Facility. Normally, he liked to lounge in bed for as long as he could, but the prospect wasn't so appealing when Steve's side was empty.

He pushed himself up and turned to the tablet on his nightstand that displayed a video feed of the nursery. Lucille was awake already, flailing and babbling up at the Avengers mobile that hung above her crib -- a gift from Tony, of course.

Bucky couldn't help smiling as he watched her, chest going warm with a feeling he'd never, in all his hundred years of life, experienced until the first time he laid eyes on Lucille. The smile didn't leave his face as he got up and went down the hall to the nursery.

"Good morning, little lady," he cooed, lifting her out of the crib and sitting down with her on the rocking chair in the corner of the room. He cradled her with his right arm while he let her grasp the vibranium fingers of his left. She had about a million toys to play with, but there was nothing she liked better than Bucky's metal fingers. Maybe it had to do with the odd, smooth texture of vibranium. Bucky couldn't say. All he knew was that he'd never stop thanking Shuri for the prosthetic's remarkable sensitivity; Bucky knew no greater feeling than that of his daughter's tiny grip on his fingers.

 

 

Bucky looked down at her, chuckling at the happy noises she made playing with his fingers. He loved her so much it felt like he was going to burst open with it. He'd been so unsure, all those months ago, but now he couldn't even fathom why he was ever doubtful.

A few minutes passed and Bucky was just about to get up and make Lucille a bottle when he felt his phone vibrating. Shifting Lucille so that she laid against his chest, he accepted the incoming video call.

Steve's face appeared on the screen, grinning wide when he saw Bucky was holding the baby.

"Hi Bucky. Hi Lucille."

At the sound of Steve's voice, Lucille turned her head to the source of the noise, squirming in Bucky's grip to get closer. Bucky laughed and brought the phone up near her.

"Say hi to Daddy."

Lucille brought a chubby hand up, grabbing clumsily at the phone. Steve giggled at her, and Bucky's heart seized up. If there was any sight better than Lucille herself, it was watching Steve with her.

"I can't talk very long, Buck. I just wanted to see how you guys were doing."

Bucky smiled down at Lucille and then looked back at Steve. "We're doing alright. We both miss you."

"I miss you too."

"How's the situation at the Facility?"

Steve sighed. "We're handling it."

"You be careful, Rogers."

"I will."

Over the years, Bucky had heard a countless number of Steve's promises to be careful only to catch him diving headfirst into trouble moments later. But now though, Bucky knew he was sincere.

"I gotta go, but I'll call you again, soon as I can. I love you guys."

"Love you too, Steve." Bucky brought the phone up close to Lucille again. "Say bye-bye to Daddy."

Lucille made a _pbbttt_ sound, drool bubbling out of her lips.

Bucky laughed and turned the phone to look at Steve again. "Alright, I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Bucky hung up. Lucille was starting to fuss, no doubt getting impatient for her breakfast. He kissed the top of her head and stood up.

"Come on, little lady. Time to start the day."

  


**Author's Note:**

> Art by the absolutely amazing Cobaltmoony ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/cobaltmoony1), [Tumblr](https://cobaltmoonysart.tumblr.com/))
> 
> I will probably end up writing more short fics featuring Steve, Bucky, and their baby girl, so if you're interested in more, please subscribe to either me as an author or this series :)


End file.
